


Jeith week 2020

by Keithisgay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Jaith Anniversary Week 2020, M/M, One Shot, Pining James Griffin (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keithisgay/pseuds/Keithisgay
Summary: Jeith/Jaith week 2020 prompts. I'm late but I did it.Past/FutureTogether/SeparatedDream/NightmareGround/SkyFreedom/TrappedFate/ChoiceAlternate Universe
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), James Griffin/Keith (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Keith POV

"To Allura." Coran said, raising his glass. "To Allura." We all echoed.  
It's been five years since me and the other paladins saved the universe, and Allura sacrificed herself. This year, us, the MFES and several other Garrison officials who were close to us and the princess had gathered on New Altea to celebrate Allura Day, which Lance and Coran had organized to celebrate her and her life. "

It's hard to believe that just five years ago we were in a giant inter-galactic war." Shiro stated. "Right? I'm still getting used to not wearing my paladin armor." Hunk commented. "Really? I'm sure that if I had to put it on now, I'd break something." Pidge said. "Well, you never were a graceful one." I said with a smirk. "Hey, play nice." James said, nudging me. "Yeah Keith, listen to your boyfriend and stop bullying me." Pidge said pointedly.   
"Hey, at least Keith has someone. When's the last time you had some?" Axca asked. Her and Veronica had recently gotten married, and were going to adopt a child soon. Pidge had been one of Veronica's bridesmaids, wearing a dress for once in her life. "None of your business. And how do you know Keith is getting some?" Pidge shot back. Veronica rolled her eyes. "James?" James chuckled and took a sip of his drink. "Oh yeah. Someone is very.. frisky after some of his Blade missions." I felt my face heat up and glared at him. "Guys, come on. I get enough of this at the meetings. Today is about Allura, not Keith and James's sex life." Ryan complained. "YES. Thank you Kinkade." Shiro said, and Ryan nodded. "Speaking of the Blades, how are they doing? I haven't heard much from Kolivan." I shrugged. "Well, since the universe is mostly stablized, we've had less work to do. So we're trying to find a new direction to take them in." "Yes. Last I heard, you were working to make it a relief organization. Like an alien Red Cross." Axca said, and James nodded. "Yeah. He's pretty much the leader of the whole thing now, since Krolia and Kolivan are the Garla representatives for the coalition." "That explains why they're there all the time. I thought it was just security." Lance said. "Some of the planets are still hostile towards one another, so I figured they were there for protection." "Oh no, they're the Galra reps." Shiro assured him.

"You know, she still kinda scares me." Nadia said. "I remember when Keith was in the hospital, she'd growl at anyone who came near his room." Ina laughed. "Yeah, I thought she was gonna kill James. While he's having a gay panic attack because his crush is comatose, he's also trying not to get killed by his mom." Hunk and the other paladins laughed. "Oh we know. We had room right next to his." Pidge said. "Yeah. Mine was right across from his, and we hung out in there a lot. Krolia stood there like a guard dog, and every few hours, James would show up and ask how you were." Hunk said with a smile. "Haha! Yeah." Lance sighed. "I was so relived when you guys finally got together. There was SO much sexual tension." The others voiced their agreement.

"I know right? Even Coran and Iverson noticed." Veronica said. "I distinctly remember James asking if Keith was dating anyone like, 10 times." Kinkade said. I smiled and looked at my boyfriend. "Really?" His face flushed pink and he put his hands up. "What? Like half the people at the Garrison had crushes on you, and you kept talking to a bunch of Blades all the time. I didn't want to get killed for attempting to flirt with you." "Get killed? Keith kept telling them about you!" Axca exclaimed. "Oh yes, number three was quite smitten with you James. I often noticed that during the meetings, he'd end up looking your way a lot." Coran said. "Particularly your face." "That's funny. James kept looking at his ass." Nadia said with a smirk. James covered part of his face with his hand, but not before I could see the blush creeping up his cheeks. 

"Guys come on. As much as I enjoy teasing my little brother and his boyfriend about their pining, today is about Allura." Shiro said, holding back a smile. "But while we're on the topic, who else remembers that night we all got drunk? Well, minus me, and Hunk of course." "Oh my god YES!" Lance said, pulling out his phone. "I think I still have the video on here somewhere."   
I groaned and put my face in my hands. "Lance, no!" But he just laughed. "Lance YES." And played the video, showing the screen to the others. On it, a video played of me and James, drunk as fuck, grinding on each other. My back was up on his chest and arms around his neck, while James hand were on my waist, holding my hips as I ground my ass onto his crotch.  
"Not that I'm complaining, because its hilarious, but why do you still have this?" Kinkade asked, and Lance smiled, putting his phone away. "For blackmail of course. Its how I got James to babysit my nieces and nephews for three days." "Wait, you're the one that did that? You taught them how to play Mario Kart? And Simon- says, Duck Duck Goose, and all of those other annoying games?" Veronica asked. James nodded. "Yeah. It's what I did with some f the refugees at the Garrison, and if it was good enough for alien children, it was good enough for then. And it was either I did it, or Lance posted the video on YouTube. Simple choice." 

" But seriously, the sexual tension was real. I could practically see it in the air. I mean, the way you guys looked at each other when you first got back, and the way you interacted..... ooh, I was wondering if you guys were secretly fucking." Pidge said. "Lots of people did." Ina said. 'Yeah, no one goes away for five years, then just stares at his old classmate so intently." Lance said. "If we're being totally honest right now, we had a betting pool on it." Coran confessed. "Crutis thought you were exes, Iverson current boyfriends, me friends with benefits. Quite a few agreed with us. Admiral Sanda thought you were sleeping together even before the lions. We even found a few cadets saying you- uh, defiled one of your ships." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. I felt my face heat up, and James buried his in his hands. "Oh my god, really? We were thinking almost the exact same thing!" Nadia exclaimed. "Same what?" Iverson said, leaning over. Him and the other Garrison officials were at another table, since they barely knew any of us.

"Oh nothing sir. Just how James and Keith were pining for a long time." Iverson raised his good eye's eyebrow. "Pining? I thought they were already together?" "Well, they are now, but they didn't get together until after the war." Ina explained, and Iverson nodded. "Ah, that makes sense. But I assume it started before that? Because if memory serves, Mr.Griffin here came onto the bridge one day with the stupidest smile on his face, and when we asked him why, he mumbled something, and Crutis caught the words "Keith" and "pretty"." "Wait, was this before or after the war?" Axca asked. "After, but just barely." Iverson answered, and the MFES smiled. "That was after Keith kissed him for the first time." I sighed. "Yeah. I thought I broke him for a minute there. He looked so shocked, and I thought his brain short-circuited or something." "He was REALLY surprised. When he told me about it later, it was like he was trying to convince himself that it actually happened." Ryan said. I smiled and leaned my head onto James's shoulder. "Really?" He blushed and nodded. "In my defense, it was kinda dark, and I had just been kissed by a pretty boy. And you weren't much better when I first told you I loved you." Lance gasped. "Really? The smooth as fuck Keith Kogane got flustered? Tell me more." He said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Jamie, please no." I pleaded, giving his puppy dog eyes. I hated when he talked about this.

"Well, it was a little while before he went on one of his missions, and it was really dangerous, like all the others ones. And knowing my boyfriend, he'd probably do something stupid and almost get himself killed, so I figured I'd better tell him. When he was about to leave, I grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss, pulled back, then told him "I love you Keith." And he just stared at me with this blank look on his face. Then it went red and he backed away, stuttering and got into the Blade transport. Later, Kolivan told me about halfway there, he screamed a little, cause he had finally registered what I said. When he got back, he tackled me and kissed me, then said "I love you too." And Kolivan recorded it." I buried my face in his shoulder, while the rest of the group cooed. "Aww, Keith! That's adorable!" Veronica said. "Wow. My brother, undone by four simple words." Shiro said with a smile. "Who would've thought?" "I'm sure that sometimes it takes less than that." Pidge said, an evil look in her eye. "Pidge.." Coran said in his space uncle voice. "Not at the table." "Fine, then let's leave the table. We're all done eating anyway." She said, throwing her hands in the air. "She's right. And besides, we have to set up the fireworks." Hunk said. The others voiced their agreement, and we all left the table and headed to one of the nearby Juniberry fields, where the fireworks show would take place.

"Come on James." I said, turning towards him. But he wasn't there. "James?" I said, looking around. "Keith, what's wrong?" Ryan asked. I shook my head. "Nothing. I just don't know where James is." "I'm sure he's fine. Probably just had to use the bathroom or something." He said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Maybe. But James loves fireworks...." I trailed off. Axca grabbed my arm "Come on guys! They're starting!" She said excitedly, almost dragging me to the fireworks. "Sorry, she's just really excited." Veronica said, taking Axca's hand. Her, Ezor, Zethrid and many of the other aliens were always entranced by fireworks. They weren't used to explosions being good things, or pretty, so when we first did a fireworks show, most of them had screamed and ran for cover. But once we explained that they were good, and didn't do any damage, they relaxed.

A loud POP! went off, and the show started. First just bursts of color, then some animals, flowers. There was a Voltron and Castle of Lions as well, along with Juniberries. Finally, there was a big picture of Allura in the sky, which exploded into lots of bits of white, much like the stars many believed Allura was now a part of. I heard movement beside me, and glanced to the side, finding James next to me. "Hey. Did I miss anything?" He whispered. "Just the whole show." I whispered back, looking at the stars now present in the sky. "Really? I heard that there was more." "What do you mean?" I said, turning to face him.

My breath hitched. James was on one knee, with a ring box in hand. It was a beautiful ring, silver, with a small dark red, almost black, diamond. "James..?" "Keith, I love you, more than anything in the world. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you make me the happiest person in the world, and say yes to the question I'm about to ask you. 

Will you marry me?"

He asked, eyes full of hope. "Yes. Fuck James, YES!" I exclaimed. He smiled and stood, slipping the ring on my finger, then pulling me into a kiss. I heard clapping and cheering, and pulled away, turning to see our friends with huge smiles on their faces. "One last firework exploded in the sky, a big red heart, with the words "Jeith 4 Ever" In it. I smiled at James. "You planned this, didn't you?" He smiled back, looking smug. "Maybe.." "You beautiful idiot." I said, pulling him into another kiss, which we both smiled into.

We finally pulled away, gigantic smiles on our faces as our friends ran up and congratulated us. "Good job man!" Lance said. "Finally you did it!" Ryan exclaimed. "I thought you never would. You know he's had that ring for like, a year now, right?" He said. "Kept saying the timing wasn't right, that it had to be perfect." "Oh my god, yes! Finally! The Jeith/Jaith wedding! Can I be bridesmaid?" Rizavi asked. I chuckled. "We'll see." "Hold up, if she's the bridesmaid, does that mean me and Kinkade are the best men?" Lance asked, and Shiro gasped. "What? No! I'm going to be Keith's best man! You can be a groomsmen." "Technically, wouldn't there only be groomsmen? James and Keith are both guys guys." Veronica pointed out. "Oh please, there's a solution for that. The top gets groomsmen and the bottom gets bridesmaids. There, simple. So Keith won't have any groomsmen. Best man? Maybe. But no groomsmen." Pidge said with a smirk. "I'm sorry, but what is a "Top" and "Bottom" in this situation?" Coran asked, and Shiro shook his head. "You don't want to know." "But I don't know if I want bridesmaids." I whined. "So you admit to being the bottom!" Lance said, pointing at me. Me and Axca rolled our eyes. "Please, it's kinds obvious that he is. You haven't seen him after him and James's date nights. Sometimes he can barely walk." She said. "Yes, and James is the taller of the two as well, and more likely to take charge of any given situation." Ina added. "Guys please, let's leave their sex life out of this. We're celebrating Allura day and their engagement! Let's get some drinks!" Ryan said. We all voiced our agreement, and headed to the nearest Altean pub.

James took my hand as we walked there, and smiled, before kissing my ring finger. "I can't believe that we're really engaged." I whispered. "You better believe it. Because I think our friends are already planning our wedding." James said with a smile.

*So Keith was undone by another 4 words. Wow. Anyway, people get drunk, things get said, and long story short, there's another video of Keith and James on Lance's phone, but this time it's (mostly) PG. Along with one of Lance messing with an unsuspecting and sober Kinkade*


	2. Chapter 2

Kinkade POV

He could tell that James was trying really hard not to cry. Really, really hard.

It was a wedding day, between two very important people. Keith stood at that altar, a smile on his face. In a gorgeous white suit, with a red button up shirt and tie. As he stared lovingly at the man before him, and Kinkade remembered everything James had told him about Keith.

How his eyes sometimes sparkled when he was happy. How they always seemed to shift between different shades of purple, never being the same for more than a moment.

His scar. How it was surprisingly soft, and Keith would lean into his hand whenever he touched it. How, as their relationship went on, he got more and more comfortable with physical contact.

About the surprised and childlike look on his face when he had cotton candy for the first time at a fair. About his screams of joy when they went on the rollercoasters.

How he looked when they woke up in the morning, his features relaxed and peaceful. how he yawned and stretched like a cat, hogging all the blankets.

How after some of his Blade missions, he'd just flop onto the couch at home and fall asleep right there. Or sometimes, he'd have Kosmo teleport him to James, and he'd fall asleep in his lap, no matter where he was. It had happened in more than one meeting. James would just be sitting there, and suddenly Keith and Kosmo would appear, and he'd fall into his lap. IT got to the point that everyone just got used to it if Keith randomly appeared wherever James was. In the MFE, the briefing room, his office. They were almost never apart.

Their room was covered in Black Lion and MFE merchandise. They won it at games, or they bought them for each other.

And James had gotten Keith a beautiful ring, a black band with a purple gem laid in the center. How his eyes had sparkled when he'd given it to him, and he'd thrown himself into James's arms.

Everything about their relationship, he knew. How they fell in love. How they grew together. How much Keith mattered to James. How they protected each other. No one seemed like a more perfect couple.

But when Keith said "I do." James couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They flew down his face freely, just as Keith kissed the man in front of him, the man he had grown to love,

Lance McClain.

They smiled as they broke apart, listening to the cheers of the people around them. Kinkade didn't see James at the reception. He had slipped away when no one was watching, to heartbroken to stay any longer.

Kinkade remembered how he was after their breakup. He'd spent two weeks locked in his room, not talking to anyone. He had truly loved Keith, with all of his being. And when Keith no longer felt the same, he did the right thing and ended things.

No one saw James for several days after that, but it was to be understood. He'd had his heart broken by the Black paladin, and to see him get married to someone else had to have been very hard for him. But he had supported them every step of the way, even going so far as to tell Lance what Keith likes, and encourage him to pursue their relationship.

He'd do anything for Keith, even if they were no longer together. All he wanted was for Keith to be happy.

Eventually, he had to return to work, so they sent Kinkade to find him.

And find him he did. 

Lying lifeless on his bed, a note besides him. Kinkade cried out in shock and dispair. His bestfriend was gone. Dead. Others rushed into the room to see what the commotion was. The other MFES came, along with Shiro and Veronica. They all stared in shock at James's now lifeless body, still in his suit from the wedding. With shaking hands, Veronica picked up the note.

On it was a single sentence. One James had repeated to them countless times.

At least he's happy.


	3. Chapter 3

This might be put into "I Miss You James",, and events that happened in "I Love You Keith" are referenced

James POV

"Mes! James!" Rizavi said, poking me. "Hmm? What?" I asked, shaking my head. "Are you even listening?" She asked. We were in the mess hall having dinner, along Ina, Kinkade and Veronica. "No, sorry? What were you talking about?" I asked. "About Voltron. When are they coming, are they coming? Stuff like that." Kinkade answered, waving his fork around. "Of course they are! No one can get rid of Lance and Keith! Those two stubborn assholes are impossible to get rid of!" Rizavi. said. "Hey, be nice. One of those stubborn assholes is James's boyfriend." Ina pointed out. "Yeah, and my brother." Veronica added. "Plus, they have Shiro and Hunk to keep them in line. Push comes to shove, Pidge will do something." I laughed. "Yeah, she'll kick their kneecaps." "Or hack their phone." Kinkade added. "Yeah, but lets be real, it'll probably be that alien lady. She doesn't look like one to take shit from anyone." Rizavi said "Uh, duh. Who runs the world? Girls." Veronica said with an eye roll. I groaned "Please don't start singing that again." When the song first came out, her and Rizavi would go around singing it all the time. They knew every fucking word, and even made dance moves to go with it. Rizavi smiled.

"Girls, we run this motha, yeah. Girls, we run this motha, yeah" And Veronica joined her. Kinkade smiled and pulled out his camera and started recording then, which only encouraged them. "Please no!" I whined. BUt then, with an evil smile, Ina started singing with them too. "Who run the world? Girls. Who run the world? Girls. Who run this motha? Girls." "Veronica! Ina! Nadia! Silence! This is not a Beyonce concert." Adam yelled, a smile on his face. "The girls stopped, smiles on their faces, while Kinkade put his camera away. "That was beautiful." I said sarcastically. 

"Yeah, I bet you think something else is beautiful too." Kinkade said with a smirk. "Oh yes! The "violet eyes"!" Rizavi said dramatically. "That shine like galaxies when he smiles." Veronica added. "And a smile like the sun itself." Ina finished, and they all laughed. "Come on guys." I whined. "Remember when they finally told us they were dating?" Veronica asked, and Kinkade laughed. "You mean when they told you guys, I'd know since Halloween." "But how we found out. You guys literally started making out on the kitchen counter." Rizavi said, waving her hands around. "Remember their faces when Pidge asked if they fucked?" Ina remarked. "Oh god, it was priceless." Kinkade said with a smile. I groaned and out my face in my hands. "Can you guys not? It's kinda a sore subject."

Keith and the others had been gone for a three years, and I missed him more everyday. When the Garrison initially said they were dead, I fell apart. I could barely function for a while, but eventually put myself back together again. Then I found out via a video message that they were alive and in space flying magical blue lions, fighting an evil race called the Galra, who were planet destroyers and most likely coming for Earth. "Oh, right. Sorry James." Kinkade said. I picked my head up and smiled. "No, its fine. I just- I'm tired." "Well, makes sense. We've been running drills in the MFES all day." Rizavi said. "Approximately 8 hours worth." Ina pointed out. "God, really? Well then you guys should head to bed. You have more drills tomorrow, plus Iverson wants to talk to you all." Veronica said, waving her glass. I stood and picked up my tray. "Well then, I'm going to bed. Later guys." They all voiced their goodbyes, and I left. After doing my nightly routine, I got in bed, and fell asleep thinking of Keith. God how I missed him.

"And we're back on Garfle Warfle Snick! For our next challenge, we've brought someone that one of our paladins hold dear on the show! Please welcome JAMES GRIFFIN!" Some weird blue guy announced. I looked around and realized that I was in some sort of studio. The blue guy was in a floating chair thing, and their were five podiums in front of him, each with a person on it. There was some lady with white hair, Hunk, Pidge, Lance and.. "KEITH!" I cried. 

HE was here. They all were. Keith covered his mouth with his hands, and had tears brimming in the corner of his eyes. "J-James? Holy shit, James!" I tried to run towards him, but my feet couldn't move. I looked down and saw that my feet were trapped by some kind of statue-like base. And that I, luckily, was in my Garrison uniform and not my pajamas. "What the fuck is this?" I muttered. "Oh, I'm so glad you asked! This is GARFLE WARFLE SNIK!" The blue guy said. "Now, James, you're here because our friend, the red paladin, cares deeply about you. Many would even say he LOVES you." He said, and an invisible audience "Awwe"d. "Right? Young love. What a beautiful thing. Well, right now your little boyfriend here is trying to get back to you and your planet. But before he can, he must complete this task." A big tube appeared around me, and a slow trickle of water started flowing in. "Now, Keith, you must make it through this obstacle course.." The blue guy said, snapping his fingers. A course appeared, with Keith in front of it, lacking the foot bindings. "Before this tube fills with water! Otherwise, your boyfriend will drown." MY jaw dropped, along with the others. "Wait, what?!?" Keith screeched, and blue guy rolled his eyes. "I'm guessing you're the smart one." He said to me. "You have to get across the course and save Mr.Griffin here from drowning. Get it?" Keith nodded vigorously, and he smiled. "Good Ready? Set... GO!" He yelled, and Keith took off.

He jumped over a wall, kicked a bot of sorts, and pulled a sword out of thin air, and began slashing at anything that came near him. "Ooh, he's being aggressive. And he's getting through fairly quickly. Let's up the stakes a bit." The blue guy said. The water, which was at my knee level, now started flowing faster, and was soon at my waist. "Uhh, Keith!" I said. The water was rising rapidly, and he still had a ways to go. "I'm coming!" He yelled, looking at me quickly before returning his attention towards the thing fighting him. "Why do I get the feeling that he's said that before?" Blue guy said, and the invisible audience laughed, along with the paladins.   
I felt my face heat, and started hitting the walls of the tubes, but they wouldn't budge. Then Keith appeared in front of me. "Fuck. James don't worry, I'm gonna get you out." He said. The water was now at my chest, and steadily rising to cover my shoulders. he started slashing the tube with his sword, and I finally got a good look at him. His hair was longer, and he was taller and more fit. I could see some muscle through his armor. And his eyes were still that beautiful violet I remembered, but he had a long scar running down his cheek. My eyes widened as I realized the water was nearing my chin. Keith noticed this too, and his eyes widened. "Shit." He muttered, and he began attacking the tube with renewed energy. It finally gave way, just as the water started rising to my nose, and all the water came rushing out, pulling me and pushing Keith down with it.

I fell to my knees and coughed a bit, expelling some water from my lungs. "Fuck I hate this." Someone said next to me. I turned and saw Keith lying on his back several feet away. "Keith?" I whispered. Was he okay? He picked his head up and looked at me. "James. JAMES!" He cried, smiling. He stood and starting to run towards me. I did the same, and right as I was about to embrace him,

I woke up.

I shot straight (not) up in my bed and looked around quickly. There was no blue guy, or podiums, or tube, or or..... Keith. He wasn't here. It was just a dream.   
I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my hands and started sobbing. He wasn't here. It was just a dream. Keith wasn't here next to me, cuddled up in my side like he used too. He wasn't in the bathroom, splashing water on his face like he did when he woke up in the mornings. I didn't have my Keith, my Kitten, my boyfriend here with me. He was gone, up in space.

But he was also everywhere I looked. At the beach, where we reunited during summer. 

In his house, where we'd made cookies and gotten frosting all over the place. Where we'd binged Netflix with Adam and Shiro, and spent Christmas and my birthday. 

In the simulator, where he'd beat the highest levels. 

In the classroom, where we'd once watched Lance's phone go off. In the cafeteria, where we'd joke around. 

Outside on the roof, where we had our first kiss, and I told him I loved him for the first time, and he told me.

In this very room, where I saw remanent of him everywhere.   
When we had his birthday party, and we ate cake and sang.   
On my bed, where we'd cuddle or talk until we fell asleep.   
Where we had accidentally fallen asleep together watching YouTube.   
Where we had first met. No matter where I looked, I found Keith.   
But he wasn't here.

I cried as I thought about all of this. I missed him so much. "Keith, please." I whimpered. "Come back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.wattpad.com/story/222933737-i-love-you-keith
> 
> That's the story "I Love You Keith" on my Wattpad @715116. I'll put it on here eventually, just not right now. You can also find the book after it, "I Miss You James" there too.


	4. Chapter 4

James used to loved the sky. Specifically the stars. They shone so beautifully in the night sky. 

Some of his happiest memories were of him stargazing with the people he loves. He specifically remembers going stargazing with Keith. 

They snuck out on his birthday, and rode the hoverbikes all the way to his Keith's house in the dessert. They went up to the roof and stared at the night sky for hours, admiring the view. But James couldn't focus on the stars that night. No, he was much more focused on the view besides him. Violet eyes shining in the moonlight, a soft smile on his face. He remembered staring at him, and the blush that came onto his face when Keith noticed. "Jamie? Why are you staring at me?" He'd asked.

Jamie. What Keith had been calling him since they were 4 years old. Even now, when they were 17, he still called him that. James wasn't much better. He hadn't been able to say his name, so he'd called him Keef. Those were their special names for each other.

"Nothing." He'd replied with a smile. "Just thinking." "Ooh, thinking. Must be something important if you're too distracted to look at the stars." Keith said, nudging his shoulder with his own. "Come on, tell me." He insisted, staring at him expectantly.   
"Keef, what if I told you a secret. Something I've never told anyone before." He said, turning so that he was facing the other.   
"I'd listen. And I'd never tell anyone else unless you said so." Keith said, turning as well.   
"What if I told you... I like boys." James said, looking down.   
"I'd tell you that I'm the same. I like boys too." Keith answered.   
"What if I told you I like a certain boy... someone I've known for a long time?"   
"Then I'd ask who it was. But I wouldn't push for an answer. You'll tell me when you're ready." James looked up at Keith, scanning his face. 

Then, on impulse, he leaned forward, connecting their lips in a kiss. Keith was shocked at first, but he soon returned it, cupping James's face gently. They pulled back, a smile on James's face.  
"What if I told you the boy was you?"   
"I'd tell you to shut up and kiss me." Keith muttered, pulling him in again.

But the sky took Keith away. In a magic lion, whisking him away to a war he didn't know he was born into. The sky took Shiro too. And Mr.Holt. And Matt. Lance. Katie. Hunk. 

Then they sky brought them that war. Alien enemies, who destroyed his planet and blocked the stars from view. 

Then the sky took Adam too. He was shot out of it, the fall causing the landing that killed him. 

Then the sky brought terrible news. Voltron was missing. So was Keith. HIS Keef. Lost in the stars somewhere.

Then the sky sent him a ship. A Galra ship. Him and Nadia went to check it out. Maybe the sky had sent them some luck. But it didn't look like it. The people onboard tried fighting the drones, which would set off alarms and summon sentries. He rammed the rover into one of them and hopped out, shooting a few of the drones. "I had it!" One of them snapped. He was wearing red and white armor.   
His voice was familiar.   
"Those drones send out distress signals when they're attacked so unless you want to deal with a whole swarm of them, let us handle it." He snapped back. Then he finally got a good look at the boy in red. "Keith?" He asked breathlessly, lowering his gun. The boy's helmet disappeared and he was greeted with Keith's smiling face. "James? Holy shit James!" 

James dropped his gun and took off his helmet as they ran towards each other. Keith threw himself into James's arms, and they clung to each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. James pulled back and looked at him, seeing his longer bangs and the scar on his face. He cupped that side of his face gently, rubbing his thumb over the scar. "Jamie. I missed you so much." Keith whispered, leaning his forehead against his. "Not as much as I missed you." He whispered back, tilting his head up so he could meet Keith's eyes. Keith smiled and closed the distance, bringing him down into a sweet kiss, so much like the first one they shared on the rooftop. The two lovers were reunited, along with their friends. And they were happy.

But it didn't last long. 

The sky brought more enemies to defeat, and he nearly lost Keith in the way he lost Adam. But they defeated them. 

Then the sky brought new allies, friends, and family. Krolia, Kolivan, the Arusians and Olkari, the Blade, so many of them came from the sky. 

Then, this time James and Keith went together with their friends, setting off into the bright blue sky, off on another adventure. 

But this one was even more dangerous than the last. They ended up losing Allura, and almost losing their reality, and every other one in existence.

And after that, for a time, they were at peace. They were able to go on dates, relax, have some fun. 

One night, Keith took him stargazing. They rode his same old red hoverbike to his house in the dessert, and sat on the same spot on the rooftop where they sat so long ago, staring at the same stars in the night sky. And they sat in silence. There was nothing for them to say. They knew what they meant to each other, they didn't need to say it. The words "I Love You" weren't as important to them as they were to others. Theirs was a love that had stood the test of both time and war, and still stood strong.

So when Keith wanted to go and work with the Blades, James said go. Little did he know, those words would be the ones that sent his love away.

The first few dozen were quick and easy, and Keith came back completely unharmed. But as time wore on, they got more and more dangerous. James started dreading the days his lover would fly off into the sky, onto another mission where he might die. 

And one day, he did.

Kolivan and Krolia told James in person. Keith had been on a mission, defending some refugees from one of the few remaining bad Galra forces. He'd taken a direct hit in his ship, thousands of feet up in the sky. Just like Adam, the sky took him. He exploded midair, so there wasn't even a body. He had burned alive in the sky. The sky had taken Keith from him. It had taken his one and only love away.

And so James came to hate the sky. 

The purple hues it'd shine as it changed from day to night, night to day.

The stars that shone in it so brightly.

The clear blue skies that created a perfect day.

The ships that came from it, brining home other's family and loves, but not his.

And sometimes, he'd go outside and glare at it, willing it to bring his love back.

Other times, he'd scream and yell and cry. "WHY? WHYYY??" He'd cry. Why was the sky so cruel? First it stole his love, then it brought him back, then it killed him? What had James done to offend the sky? Why did the one he love have to die?

And so James vowed to never again take to the sky. He'd never go to the place that took his lover away. The place that left his world so dull and gray.   
He would never look at the stars again, never see his lover's violet eyes, never again fly, because of the sky. The sky that took everything away.

But sadly, this vow he could not keep. He was needed, so he once again acended into the sky. He stared at the stars in resentment, but not even he could deny their beauty. 

But their beauty was nothing like that of his lover whom he had lost. Who's dog tag he wore around his neck. Who's picture hung by the door. Who's knife stood in a case at home. Who was in heaven all alone. But James knew that he'd be there, waiting for him. And that once he got there, he'd never be alone. That he'd be home.

And then, only then, would James be happy to be in the sky once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a strangely poetic turn


	5. Chapter 5

Keith POV

"Fuck!" I yelled, slamming my fists on the rock. "Keith, calm down." James said. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? A whole fucking building just fell on us. And you want me to CLAM DOWN?" I screeched, turning to face him. He sighed and removed his helmet.   
He did that little hair flip that was infuriatingly cute. "Yes. Because we don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. There might still be sentries and rebels out there. We want our team to find us, not them."   
We were currently on a Galra occupied planet, fighting to free the local population from another rouge general. Luckily for us, it had a similar atmosphere to Earth, so the helmets were just a safety precaution. "Besides, you need to save your energy for fighting, not screaming." I glared at him, blue-gray eyes on purple eyes. "At least I fight. I don't hide behind my weapon." I snapped. "Hey, I fight. Before you guys got here, me and the others had to fight all the time. Especially when the Galra first attacked. But we learned through trial and error that we're no match for an alien robot. And if they don't see what hit them, they can't hit back." He said, in a surprisingly calm tone.   
What happened to the snarky, sarcastic cadet I once knew?   
"That is, surprisingly sound logic." I said. I hate it when people make valid points. It totally undermines my logic. "Yeah, I know. Now, do your comms work? Cause mine shorted out." I tapped the side of my helmet. "Guys, this is Keith. Me and Griffin are under a collapsed building. We need an extraction." "Skkh, skkkh skhkhk." "Guys, come in. Pidge. Hunk. Lance. Allura. Where are you guys? Can you even fucking hear me?" Static. "Fuck!" I cursed, throwing my helmet to the ground. "They're busted. The Galra must've jammed our signals." James sighed and sat down, crossing his arms. "Well then I guess we wait." "What do you mean we wait? We can just dig ourselves out." Was he really just gonna give up like that? "Kogane, we're under several tons of cement and concrete. One false move, and all of it come crashing down on us. You can't exactly be a leader if you're dead." He said cooly. "What about you? What if you die?" He shrugged. 

"Either Ryan or Veronica will take my place. But Voltron needs you. The universe needs you. And we don't exactly have any extra paladins lying around." I flopped down next to him. "There's Shiro." He shook his head. "The other's don't respect him. Yeah, they listen to him, but that's because he's older and higher ranking. He automatically gets respect. But you, you earned it. Every shred of respect, you earned through your actions. They don't need to listen to you. They do it because they want to, and they trust you. And they really care about you. If you die because of some random explosive, they'll kill anyone who came within a galaxy of it."   
Wow. I had no idea he thought so highly of me.  
"But what about you?" I asked again, sitting cross legged and putting my chin in my hand. "My family is gone, and I'm just another Garrison lackey. I'll get a little military funeral with my team there, then they'll replace me. That's how it works Kogane. No matter how high up you are in the Garrison, they always have someone ready to replace you." He explained with a weak smile. "That's total bullshit. I'm sure Adam and Veronica will be there too." I said, and he laughed. "Yeah. They'll probably lecture my dead body. "You know, I told him to stop being stupid and a reckless idiot. He should've listened to me!"" He said, mimicing Adam's voice, causing me to laugh. "What about you? Will you and the other paladins be there?" I smiled. "Of course. The murderer always shows up to throw off the cops." "Wow. Just- wow. Thanks Kogane, that really means a lot." "Anytime Griffin." I said with a smile. "But seriously, would you be there? If I died?" I shrugged, leaning back. "I don't know. Why should I? We've never exactly been on good terms."

James laughed. "Yeah, I guess so. You know, I never did apologize for that." "For what?" "For being a fucking dick all those years ago." I laughed. "You're an even bigger dick now." "Yeah, it's gotten bigger since middle school. But I'm being serious. I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I shrugged. "It's in the past. Believe me, if I wanted to hurt you, I'd have done it by now. You might just go MIA on a mission on a hostile planet." James smiled. "Yeah. Don't know, you might be rid of me pretty soon." "What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up. 

James grimanced and moved his hand, revealing a blaster shot wound. "It just grazed me, but I feel like my skin is on fire." "James!" I cried, scrambling to his side. "Why didn't you tell me?" "When you get worried or emotional, you do dumb stuff. Like knock down buildings or try and sacrifice yourself for the sake of the universe." "That was one time." I grumbled. "Let me see it."   
He moved his hand, once again revealing the wound. I gasped. "James, it didn't graze you, it went through your side!" "So that's why it hurts so much." I slapped his arm. "This is serious James! You could die!" He laughed airily. "You should know by now that it takes more than one hit to get rid of me. Besides, you can fix it." "I can?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, and he nodded. "Yeah. Hunk showed me once, on another mission. Ryan had sprained his ankle. He was able to summon some kind of magic for it. His hands got all glow-y and stuff." "Really" I breathed, and James smiled.   
I thought only Allura could do that.   
"No silly. But in my back pocket, I have some pain killers and bandages." "If you have them why didn't you use them?" I asked. "Because it didn't feel as bad then. And I can't exactly put bandages around myself when I have, apparently, a gash in my side." He reached behind himself and handed me the bandages. "Come on Keith, help me, will you?" I sighed and took them, and began wrapping James's midsection. "You fucking idiot. Taking a blaster shot then not saying anything." I grumbled. "Yeah yeah, I'm an idiot, I know. You can kill me later. But for now, try and focus on keeping me alive." I rolled my eyes and continued wrapping the wound, being careful not to touch it. "There." I said, tying it off. "Good as new." And patted his ribs. His back arched and he hissed in pain. "Fuck....." He muttered, trailing off. "I really hope they find us soon."

"What? Do you not enjoy my company?" I asked jokingly. "No, I do. I just don't feel like dying. Which us weird, because I feel like I am. Is that weird? I don't want to die, but I feel like I am? Has that ever happened to you? You're in so much pain that you feel like you're gonna die, but you don't want to, but at the same time think that you are going to?" I laughed a bit. "Griffin, you're rambling." "Just call me James. Literally everyone else does. Even Iverson." "But you call me Kogane. I thought the whole calling each other by our last names was, you know, our thing."   
"Oh my god Keith, you're making us sound like Drarry." James said, leaning his head back. "What the fuck is a Drarry?" I asked. "It's part of this thing called a fandom for that Harry Potter series. Rizavi got really into it. Kept talking about how in the movie one is very obviously gay for the other, and they only refer to each other by their last names." I raised an eyebrow. "James, are you insinuating that we're gay for each other?" He shrugged. 'I don't know about you, but I am. Gay, I mean. And I may or may not like you." "Wha-what? Wait, do you like me or not?" I was shocked. Not only was he gay, but he liked me too? "It varies from moment to moment. Sometimes I want to strangle you, other times I want to kiss you. It's a struggle." "Okay, this has to be the pain meds talking. There's no way you actually like me." I said shaking my head.   
James, liking me back? I never would've thought.  
"No, it's 100% me." "But why tell me now? Why not later?" "Keith, you said it yourself, I might not have a later. And I'm not gonna die without at least telling you I like you. Especially if you just so happened to feel the same way. I'm not saying I expect you to, but I just thought you should know." "James.." I said, shifting closer too him. "I'm being serious Keith. I really fucking like you. and I know it doesn't look like it, but I do. And I totally understand if you don-" 

I cut him off by bringing my lips to his. It was quick and sweet, no heat whatsoever. "You, need to stop worrying so much. You do dumb things when you're emotional." I said when I pulled back, a small smile on my face. James had a soft smile on his face, and he looked relaxed for the first time that day.

Then his face scrunched up and he looked at me oddly. "Wait, did you do that because you like me or because I might be dying?" And I laughed a bit. "Because I like you, you idiot. Now shut up." And kissed him again. I could feel him smile into it, and I smiled back. "Now, let's focus on keeping you alive. We need something to distract you from the pain." I suggested after we broke apart. "Kisses work." He said. "I know, but we need a more permanent solution." "Then just talk to me. Tell me about you. What you guys did in space." "Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Really." He nodded. I sighed, and leaned into his non injured side. "Alright. Well........."

I spent the next hour or so telling him about some of our earliest adventures in space, when we were getting used to the lions, our first fights with the Galra. Planet Arus, the Balmera. James just nodded along, occasionally asking questions.

The others found us not too long after I told him about the time we all got separated, and they took us out. Black was right where I had left her, and James's MFE had been blown up somewhere. When his team saw him, they rushed to his side, immediately sedating him. He spent the next two weeks in the medical ward, and I visited him a lot. Most of the time he was out on pain meds, and if he did wake up, he'd just mumble something unintelligible and go back to sleep. I had told the staff to notify me the second he woke up for more than a few seconds, so when he finally did wake up, I was among the first to know.

I was in the hangar with Black, examining her for damage from our battle the other day, when I got the alert. It was just a few words, but they sent a spur of excitement through my chest. I started running towards the med ward, but I found Kosmo on the way, and together we teleported there. We ended up right outside of his door, and his team was already there, along with Adam, Veronica and Shiro.  
They all had huge smiles on their faces, along with somewhat relieved expressions. Adam seemed to be lecturing him about something, with Veronica backing him up. James had a bored look on his face, but he smiled when he saw me. "Keith! Come save me, they're lecturing me!" He said. I smiled and made my way to his bed, sitting on the edge. "Nice to see you too." Kinkade and Shiro looked at us with knowing smiles. "Well, its nice to see that you're awake. We'll see you later. Come on girls." Kinkade said, herding the others out. "Alright. Be good James. No more getting shot." Adam said in his mom voice. "I'll try to avoid it." James said, giving him a reassuring smile. He nodded and left, but not before giving James a little wink. Shiro followed his fiancee, a small smile on his face.

"What were all the winks about?" I asked, and James started blushing a bit. "Well, um, because they know that, uh, I like you." I smiled. "James, I know. You told me." His eyes widened. "What? When?" I chuckled a bit. "When you were dying." He groaned and leaned his head back. "Oh god. I have terrible timing." "Hah, yeah, you do." He turned his head to face me. "Then what happened? Cause honestly, I don't remember much past me apologizing." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, uh, you said something about a Drarry and Rizavi, along with telling me you're gay. Then you told me, and we sat there for a while. Then the others found us, and they brought you here. They had to sedate you. You kept trying to walk, and you almost fell, and you wouldn't listen. Kept telling them to get the plane and worry about you later." "What? The plane is worth a lot more. And it's Altean-Earth hybrid technology. We don't want the Galra getting those. We'd have to destroy them. Garrison policy." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, you're fine now. Talking policies again." I moved to stand, but he stopped, me, sitting up and grabbing my hand. "Wait. Um, what did you say. After I told you." I sat back down. "Well, I didn't really say anything." "Well then what did you do?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. I smiled. "I did this."

Then I leaned in and kissed him. I cupped his face gently and moved closer, careful of his injury. He leaned into my touch, and I felt him smile. I pulled back, and felt my face heat up. James was looking at me like I was the sun itself. A wonder. We heard muffled talking behind us, and I turned to see the other's peeking their heads in the door. "Finally. James's pining was getting pathetic." Veronica said. "Not bad Keith. But I still think James can do better." Adam commented. "Fuck off." James said, flipping him off and wincing a little. Adam just laughed and walked away, taking the others with him. I turned back to James, a smile on my face. "So it still hurts?" "Yeah. Any idea of what'll make it feel better?" "Maybe." I said, leaning in once again, a smile on my face.


	6. Chapter 6

James was always there. So was Keith. Whether it be side by side, or in the other's mind.

He was always there. Next to him in elementary school. In front of him in middle. Across the hall in the Garrison.

Right behind him in skill, Keith being just a little bit better at everything.

He was there when he got the whole class in trouble, and he was there when Keith decked that kid. Who was James.

He was there when the Kerberos mission left, and he was there when they announced the crew as dead He even offered him a shoulder to cry on, and apologized for saying the things he did.

He was there when Keith decked Iverson, and when he got expelled.

He was even there at the house in the dessert. He'd taken a Garrison hover bike and ridden all the way through the dessert to find him, and make sure he was okay. To make sure he had food, and water. That he slept.

And even though Keith didn't see it, he knew that James was there when they left in the Blue lion. He was there in his house, frantically calling his name.

He was at the Garrison when they all but ignored Keith's disapperance, and announced him and the others as dead.

He was also in Keith's mind. 

When they were in the Castle for the first time, he had looked around in awe, silently wondering what James would think of it all. Then he remembered that he wasn't there, and he started to get a hollow ache in his chest, which only grew as time went on.

He thought of him when they fought Zarkon, how James would be able to keep him calm.

When he had nightmares when Shiro disappeared, how James used to hold him until he fell asleep.

When he found his mother, thinking how excited and happy James would be to know that she was alive.

When they fought Lotor and disappeared for years, he wondered what had happened to James. Was he okay? Was Earth okay?

Meanwhile, James thought the same.

He thought of Keith almost every day, and tried to ignore the dull pain in his chest.

When they were in the sims, and he finally beat Keith's high score, he wondered what he'd say. 

Whenever he left his room, he tried not to look at Keith's door, because he knew that he wasn't there.

When Mr.Holt came back, because if he was alive, maybe Keith was too.

When they saw the messages, and he caught a brief glimpse of Keith in Lance's. He wondered if he still looked the same. If he still got that shit eating grin on his face when ever he did something cool. If his eyes still sparkled when he smiled.

When the Galra attacked, he wondered if he'd ever get to see Keith again. If he'd die in that fight, thinking of Keith's smile.

When Veronica died, he wondered if the same thing had happened to Keith. If when Voltron disappeared, they had died.

When they found Veronica and her family, along with the rebels. If Keith was alive too, with that stupid grin and too long hair.

When the not Galra UFO crashed, if Keith was in there. along with the others. Would he even recognize him?

When they shot down those drones, and he saw the boy in the red armor. Keith. With the look of shock on his face, which quickly turned into a small smile.

On the ride back, both of them sat quietly, perfectly content with the fact that the other was there, and he was safe.

When they reached the Garrison, and they finally rid themselves of their helmets. They shared a longing look, before James walked away, with the silent message of "come with me."

They reunited, hugging each other tightly, neither wanting to let go.

In all of the briefings, they shared quick looks. In the halls they shared quick touches, a hand grazing the others or resting on their shoulder. Purely meant to be for comfort, like they had once done.

When Keith fell from the sky in his lion, he thought of James. He'd be scolding him for it later, saying he was being stupid and reckless, while (hopefully) holding him in his arms.

When James saw Keith fall, he immediatley filled with panic. He rushed to him, and carefully extracted him from the lion.

When Keith was in his coma, he'd think of James a lot, imagining what his life would've been like if James had gone into space with them.

James visited him a lot, making sure that he was okay. He'd talk to Keith, telling him about the other paladins, the MFES, Shiro and Adam. He met his mother, Krolia, along with Kolivan, the Blade's leader.

James was there shortly after Keith awoke, let in by Krolia with a knowing smile. The two boys had embraced, grateful that they were both alive. James continued to visit Keith during his time at the hospital, talking with him and Krolia, and bringing treats and toys for Kosmo.

On the day before the ATLAS take off, they'd raced their hover bikes through the dessert, stopping at Keith's house, which had not been destroyed.

They went their seperate ways, and while Keith stared at the sunset from atop his lion, he thought of James. Of his smile, his laugh. How happy he had looked to see him after all these years.

Little did he know, James was doing the same, but from his MFE. About how Keith's eyes still sparkled in the sun, and shone brightly.

At that moment they both realized, they loved the other.

And as their time together went on, they realized just how much.

At clear day, James won a Black lion plush, which he gave to a pink faced Keith, who took it bashfully. Together they walked the fair grounds, just happy to be near one another.

And after they defeated Honerva, the two boys saw much more of each other.

The MFES and paladins hung out more often, growing closer. Going drinking occasionally, and having movie nights. Talking about what they'd do now that the war was over.

Both desperately wanted to ask the other out, but they were too afraid. Before they were lovers, they were friends. They didn't want to risk it.

But one day, James finally got the courage to ask Keith out, and so their love started.

Now, they were always there for each other, in body and mind. To hold the others hand, to calm them when they cried. 

They vowed never to be apart, and fate made it so.

Fate had been pushing the boys together for years, making it clear that they were destined for each other. To be together.

Fate determined that all of their actions, all of their deeds would lead to one thing. 

The other.

And that they would always love each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Pandemic au Since the pandemic started, the Garrison has closed down. All nonessential personnel have been sent to their homes to stay until it all blows over. Keith and James have been home together for 2 months, and things are happening. For one, they've both gotten into the habit of just walking around in the bare minimum of clothing. Keith's in his baggy sweatshirts and booty shorts, while James is just running around in his boxers. During their Zoom meetings, they dress appropriately, but otherwise they're half naked. And with all the things going on, they haven't really had time for each other. And Keith is.... touch starved. (Aka he was horny. Also, Jeith/Jaith has ben together for 2 years, Lance isn't fond of James but gets along with him, and Shiro hates/largely dislikes James)

Keith POV

That day, I had two meetings, and James's lucky ass only had one. I sighed as I buttoned up my uniform shirt. James was in the shower, while I had to do a meeting with the paladins and Shiro. I clicked "join meeting" and was greeted with Allura and Lance's smiling faces. "Mullet! There you are! How's quarantine treating ya?" He asked. "I hate it and I want to go get ice cream." I answered nonchalantly. "Really? I thought you'd enjoy all the time with James." Allura said, raising an eyebrow. "It's not so fun when we have all these meetings and he keeps getting paperwork. He debatablely gets more than Shiro." "What'd I do?" Said man asked, popping up on screen. "James gets more paperwork than you." Lance said. "Yeah, that's because he keeps sending the work he doesn't want to do to James." Adam said from somewhere in the background. "I hate paperwork!" Shrio whined. "And I hate my boyfriend not having time for me because he has to do paperwork!" I snapped. "Stop sending him your shit!" "Not cool bro." Pidge commented, popping up, along with Hunk. "You're gonna make James have to deal with an extra horny Keith." I felt my face heat a bit as they laughed. So what if I had an elevated sex drive? I was half alien. "Pidge, not here. How are you guys doing?" Hunk asked. "Good. Coran and Romelle have started making blomfruit pies, Veronica and Axca are teaching the nieces and nephews new games, and Mamí is gonna teach Luis to make a tamale." Lance answered. "I'm good. Matt, Dad and I are building a new robot, and Mom's trying to splice Juniberry and Rose DNA together." Pidge said, spinning in her chair. "Shiro's sending my boyfriend all his work to do." I answered, glaring at my brother. "What? Not cool Shiro." Hunk said, shaking his head.

James stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist. "Hey babe, have you seen my uniform? I can't find it." He asked. But I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring at him. He had an amazing six pack, big biceps, and strong shoulders. His bangs hung in front of his face, partially hiding his eyes, water glistening on him. I watched a drop go down the side of his face and jaw, down his neck and chest, then disappear down the front of the towel.

"Keith? You good buddy? Your face is red." Hunk said. I coughed a few times. "Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." James smiled, knowing I why I was blushing. He knew I had a thing for his muscles. "Wait, let me guess, James is there." Pidge said. "Put him on! I wanna see the son if a bitch!"

Pidge was the first of the paladins to approve of my relationship with James. Mainly because he had gone to her with his questions. What my favorite flower was, my favorite animal, what I liked to do, if he should ask Adam and Shiro for permission to ask me out. He even asked when my birthday was, and for her help planning a surprise for me. He'd gotten Krolia and Kolivan a few days off from the Blade with the help of Coran and Iverson, gotten Pidge to help him and Ryan fix my old bike that used to be my dads, and asked Hunk to help him bake a cake for me.

"Hey." James said, leaning over my shoulder. "How ya doing Pidge?" "Dude, put some clothes on!" Lance exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. "No one wants to see you half naked." "Aw Lance, don't be jealous I have better abs than you." James joked. "Hey James! How's quarantine?" Hunk asked with a smile. "Too much fucking paperwork. I don't even get to cuddle before Shiro and Iverson are sending me more." "That's because Shiro's dumping all of his work on you." Pidge said. "What the hell Shiro? I thought you liked me!" James whined. "He has mentioned that he has mixed feelings about you." Allura said innocently. "I like cuddling with Adam more than I like paperwork and James combined." "And I'd like to actually spend time with my boyfriend. Stop sending me your shit." James said, glaring at Shiro. "I'll stop sending you shit when you stop being a shit." Shiro snapped, causing James to pout. "That's it. I'm leaving. I know where I'm not wanted." He announced, standing and walking out. "

Shiro stop bullying my boyfriend!" I whined. "Yeah, even Lance likes him." Pidge added. "Anyone who has saved Ronny's life multiple times is ok in my book." He attested. Hunk sighed. "Guys, can we just get to work? We have a lot of things to go over." We agreed, and spent the next hour or so going over our work. I let out an huge sigh of relief when it was over. 1 down, 1 to go.

"Jamie!" I called. "I'm done! Where are you?" "In the kitchen!" He yelled back. I went and found him standing next to the microwave, waiting for it to go off. It beeped and he smiled, pulling out his food. "What's that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Lunch." He replied, turning and kissing the top of my head. "I have a meeting in a few minutes, so I don't get to eat an actual meal." He had some ramen in a little bowl, a frown on his face. "What I wouldn't give for a decent meal." He grumbled. "What I wouldn't give for a kiss." I muttered.

Next thing I know James has pulled me into a kiss, hand gently holding the side of my face. I kissed him back fiercely, grabbing his collar and holding him close. He slid his tongue between my lips and grabbed my hips, bringing them close to his. I smiled into the kiss and started moving my hips, creating friction. "Mmm, Keith, no." He murmured, pulling back. "I have a meeting." "But I'm horny." I whined, rocking my hips against his. "Come on Jamie, it's been too long. I want you inside me. Please?" I pleaded, feeling his growing errection against my hip. "Later baby, I promise." I sighed and backed away, releasing him. "Trust me, I want you too, but I have to work first." I watched him go to the office, and heard him log on and greet the others. Since he was the leader, if he wasn't there, they couldn't start. I smiled evily. That gave me an idea.

James POV

I was in the middle of the meeting when Keith walked in. I glanced up at him, and it took all of my self control not to slam the laptop shut and plow his ass right then and there. It'd been like that a lot lately. I really wanted him, but I kept getting work. But this time was different. This time, I knew Keith was trying. And damn, was it working.

He was almost naked, wearing only one of my shirts. He bent over to get something, and I got a very nice view of his ass. "And the Arusians are wanting to know if alien species can get the virus, or just us humans. Cause if it's just us, they can go about their normal lives." Ryan said. "How many times do we have to tell them? We don't know!" Nadia exclaimed. "Calm down." Ina muttered, leaning on her shoulder. "James? What do you think?" Veronica asked. "Hmm? Oh, I think we should tell them to take the same precautions. We don't want them getting it. Or for them to carry it and spread it." They nodded. "James, are you alright? You seem distracted." Veronica said. "Yeah, I'm fine. But Shiro keeps sending me paperwork, and I've barely had any time for Keith." "Sucks for you." Nadia said. "Yeah. What else do we have to do?" I asked, looking around the room. Where was Keith? Had he left? I hadn't heard the door. Then I felt something on my crotch and looked down.

Keith was on his knees under the desk, a smile on his face. He'd already undone my belt and button, and he now had the fly of my pants between his teeth and slowly pulled it down, exposing the tent in my boxers. He started slowly and sensually lacing kisses all over it, looking up at me with pure lust in his eyes. "James? You good?" Ryan asked. "You look like you're in shock." "Wha- oh yeah, I'm fine. Just got more work is all. About 50 pages of it." Nadia whistled. "Damn! That's a lot!" "Yeah. But I'll get it done. We were talking about the Olkari, right?" "Nah, they're actually fine. Very few of them are on Earth, and they're fine with the whole quarantine thing." I listened as he went more in detail, but stopped when it happened.

Keith had pulled down my boxers and was now licking the side of my cock. He made eyes contact with me as he opened his mouth and put it in. He swirled his tongue around, licking the tip. I groaned a bit and threw my head back.

"James? Are you sure you're okay?" Ina asked. "He just sent more. It's only 20 pages, but it's all super tiny print." I said. "That's rough man." Ryan said, before then launched another conversation about the Colaition members and the pandemic.

Meanwhile, Keith's cheeks hollowed out and he started bobbing his head. I grabbed a handful of his hair and pushed his head further down, silently thanking god for his nonexistent gag reflex. He moaned onto it, and I bucked my hips a bit, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. "Hey, uh, guys." I said, interrupting them. "I'm gonna go. I gotta do this stuff." I said as I waved one hand around, the other still in Keith's hair. "Alright. Later man." Ryan said. The girls said goodbye as well, and I logged off.

Keith took his mouth off my cock with a satisfying "POP!", smiling up at me. "What stuff do you have to do?" He asked, looking up at me innocently. "You." I answered. "Mmm, yes please." He said, coming up to kiss me on the lips. I ended up carrying him into our room, already taking my clothes off.

Pidge POV

I added Keith and Shiro one more time. "I swear, if they don't pick up this time, we're staring without them." I said. Lance nodded. "Yeah. The four of us can run a meeting, right?" "Oh, for sure." Hunk added. "Who's this?" Keith's voice said as he answered the video call, giving us a view of the inside of his ear. "Keith, move the phone. I don't want to see the inside of your ear." I complained. "Hmm? Oh, hey guys." Keith said, bringing the phone to his face. "What's up?" "You're late for the meeting." Lance said. "Keith, are you alright? Your hair is a mess." Allura commented. "And you have little bruises-" Then her eyes widened with realization. " OOOHH. Where's James?" "Hi." James said as Keith turned the camera towards him. He had equally disheveled hair, but far less hickeys. "Looks like someone's been busy." I said with a smirk. "Really guys?" Hunk said. "Couldn't have waited?" James opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by a "PING!" from the computer. S

hiro's smiling face appeared. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" He asked. "Post fucking Keith and James." Lance deadpanned, and Shiro's smile fell. "Keith, really? Now? With James?" "Whadaya mean "with James"? What's wrong with him?" Keith asked, sitting up. "You know I don't approve of him. I especially don't approve of him being so blatantly disrespectful and his disregard for protocol. Hickeys and no shirt are not proper work attire." "Keith has more hickeys than James does." Hunk reasoned. "And James has been really good to Keith. He planned that whole thing for his birthday, remember?" Lance said. "Even I like him. Hell, Kolivan and Krolia like him." "Yeah Shiro, you're taking your dislike of him too far." I said. "Seriously, what is your problem with him? It's been two years." Keith said, rubbing his eyes. "I don't like him, and I disapprove of you two's relationship." Shiro stated, eyes hardening. "You know what? Fuck this. Keith, gimme the phone." I heard James say, and the camera moved, going in and out of focus, before showing James's face.

"You know what Shiro? Fuck you. Stop being a fucking asshole. I could care less if you like me, but you're being a fucking child." "I am your commanding officer Griffin. You will show me proper respect." Shiro growled. "Respect my ass. You've been against me from the start. Well, I fucking love Keith, and you're gonna have to learn to fucking deal with it. I have tried countless times to get your approval, but I'm giving up. You're not worth it. I don't need your idiotic ass dragging me down and sending me all of your shit. Learn to do your own fucking work." Hunk gasped at the excessive cursing. "Now, I'm home, I'm horny, and I'm Keith deprived. So I'm gonna go, and you're going to stop being an ass and act your fucking age." He gave the phone back to Keith, who was smiling. I heard what sounded like sheets rustling, and Keith's eyes widened, one hand going down. "Well, you heard him. I'm horny, he's horny, and we're both deprived of each other. Later." And he hung up. I stared at the screen for a moment before bursting out laughing, Lance and Allura giving in not much later. Hunk had an appalled look on his face, and Shiro looked shocked.

"Holy shit!" I wheezed. "He fucking told you!" "Shit Shiro, you should see your face!" Lance said, his laughter slowing. "Shiro, is that true? Do you dislike James that much?" Hunk asked. "That's it. I'm calling Keith." He said, pulling out his phone. It rang, and it answered. "Yeah you've reached Keith. I'm busy right now. I'll call you back later if I feel like it. Leave a message if you want." Shiro frowned and started texting him. But instead of his phone buzzing, mine did. I let out a laugh when I saw it.

Keith Kogayne: tell Shiro to leave me tf alone. I'm busy getting blown. And I'm about to get my ass plowed so tell him to stfu

"What'd he say?" Lance asked. "Keith says leave him alone. he's getting blown and fucked." I said. "Well Shiro, it might be in your best interest to leave him alone right now." Allura started. "Maybe you can talk to him later, when's he not.... doing... stuff." "Can we drop it?" Hunk asked. "I already know more about their relationship that I ever want to." We agreed, and continued our meeting, ignoring the previous events. A few hours later, I got an Instagram notification.

JamesGriffinWings

Most people's morning view:

My morning view:

I smiled and liked the photo. God, I missed those two lovesick and horny idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to put an image yet, so here the link to the morning view images https://s.amsu.ng/0NLUwmQl5fGN  
> It'll also be on Wattpad so the pic will be there


End file.
